Forgotten
by Azu Insanity Daee
Summary: What if in another universe Sota was a girl? What if that girl could see the supernatural and wished to be a priestess? Follow Yori Higurashi in her journey with her older sister Kagome to the past. (A re- telling of Inuyasha and part of the Soulkeeper series)


The girl who overcame time, the seer who was a fool, and the boy who was just overcome

 _All my eyes could see was a white haired man entering the sacred place where the shikon no tama was kept. The majestic jewel that could give the greatest power to whoever possess it. Smirking, the dog eared male grabbed the unguarded item. As the villagers broke into the place the albino they were looking for had long fled away from the shrine. Losing no time, I followed after him as fast as my legs could take me until I got to the forest._

 _"_ _Inuyasha!" yelled a black haired priestess as she shot a shining sacred arrow that pierced his shoulder, and pinned him to the tree. The small pearl-like jewel fell to the floor, doing a loud clinking sound. I felt horror seep into my body, I know this wasn't me…I was in my other life. My other self…This sixteen year old priestess in front of me was supposed to be my older sister._

 _"_ _Kikyo…how could…I thought" Those were his last words before he fell into an enchanted sleep._

 _She was bleeding from her shoulder, agonizing slowly. It was her end, if she succumbed to her wound the young girl would be as good as dead. I felt myself run to her and kneel by her side, silently wishing Kikyo would be ok._

 _"_ _Big sister!"_

 _"_ _Lady Kikyo"_

 _"_ _You're hurt really badly!" I said worriedly still keeping an eye at her hunched figure._

 _"_ _I forgot who I…and now see what…" The raven haired beauty took the jewel between her fingers. Analyzing it carefully as if it were poison. "All for this, the sacred jewel, which…"_

 _She never got to finish, Kikyo moaned in pain, clutching the object tightly. I placed my arms around her, scared to let go…to let her die. My hope diminishing as seconds passed. "You're in pain! Let someone…"_

 _"_ _I won't feel it much longer" She answered bravely, glancing at me as she handed me the jewel. "And so I give this to you, the shikon no tama, which you must burn with my body. It must not fall in the hands of those who would abuse it."_

 _One more moan and Kikyo was falling to the ground. It seemed so slow…graceful…scary._

 _"_ _SISTER KIKYO!" I heard myself scream; desperately wishing none of this was true._

"YORI!"

Finally, I open my eyes when I hear my sister calling me. Oh well! So much for another dream! I knew this story; I had seen this dream countless times before. This occurred always in the same day, every year. It never missed…as to why it happens, I really would never know.

Coming back to the present, let me introduce myself: My name is Yori Higurashi, I'm 11 years old and currently the youngest girl living at the Higurashi shrine. I've been the only one who seems to believe in grandpa's stories. Why? Simple. I can see what normal people don't: ghosts, demons, angels, cursed or sacred objects, you name it. Though, my older sister Kagome, doesn't believe in anything of the sort. Until today, on her 15th birthday, things were about to change for both of us.

"Huh? Yori? What are you doing?"

Oh no! My sister has come for me what do I do!? I can't tell her I heard noises coming from the well! "Uh, um…I'm looking for Buyo?" I answered uncertainly.

"Did he go down to the well?" Wow…she really bought that? Well, it was a logical excuse I guess. At least she won't be asking me anything. I nodded, only to get a reprimanding look from Kikyo.

You see, Kikyo and my sister share a soul…or so the priestess told me when my sister was asleep. I simply see her and at times talk to her, but Kikyo never seems to want to answer some of my questions about the dream I have at my sister's birthday. So, the ghost is always beside Kagome, like a guardian angel, looking after her. I don't have my previous incarnation here beside me…it's sad, the only reason why is because she wasn't as powerful as Kikyo. Tch, show off. So I get Michi, my angel, as a guardian…which isn't really bad honestly.

I'm getting off track.

"Buyo!" I called down, hoping silently in my head that the noises really where from him, and not from some other creature. "I don't know where else he could be"

"So, go down" Suggested Kagome. Real smart, of course I will go down to the bone eaters well and get myself killed! Thanks a lot big sister!

My blonde haired angel glared at my sibling. She hated it when Kagome suggested something that might put me in danger. Sadly for Michi, there is not much she can do about those situations, since she has very little power in the physical world.

"But why do I have to go?" I whined, still staring down at the darkness.

"Because you are the one who is looking for him" She did have a point, and it would be no use to argue with my messy haired sister. Damn her for being right!

The noises came back, the hairs at the back of my neck started to stand on end. I did my best to control my breathing, what in the world was going on down there? If this was Buyo doing stuff, I swear I am going to hurt that stupid fat cat till it screeches.

"Something's down there!" I said hiding behind Kagome. If anything was going to eat us, at least I will have the protection of the most powerful one of the family. I felt Kikyo's ghost pat my hair to sooth me. Meanwhile, Michi just strolled around, making sure there was no demonic threat.

"I'm going down to see. Ok? Yori? Please do not leave your sister's side" Ordered Michi.

"Uh, yea, the cat" Deadpanned my sister as she got up and left me at the start of the stairs. She walked down slowly and then she let out a scream. I was about to jump and defend her with one of the sutras Kikyo had shown me how to make, only to realize it was just Buyo rubbing Kagome's leg.

"Buyo" I mumbled. Looking at her I crossed my arms angrily "You make fun of me because I'm scared and then you are all: ahhhhh!"

"Ugh! Look who is talking, Miss 'Why-do-I-have-to-go'?"

The noises continued, even after Buyo was safely in my sisters hands. I stood frozen, clutching the sutra in my pocket along with some prayer beads. Michi got by my side in an instant creating a small protective shield over me.

"Yori, whatever you do, please do n-"

"Yori…Go down there… Your sister is in danger. She will need you. I shall guide you in what you need to do" Kikyo instructed, interrupting my angel. Michi gasped in horror, glaring angrily at the priestess for putting me in harm's way. I nodded, shaking slightly as I walked towards my older sibling.

"Who in the name of the lord do you think you are to order my protégé and send her there?! What is wrong with you!?"

Michi did not have the opportunity to yell more at all. It happened so fast, the well was starting to burst open. We braced ourselves for the worst, silently praying it would be alright.

"Sis! Behind you!" I yelled grabbing her hand at lightning speed. But it wasn't enough, I was not able to get her out of the way in time. The cat was thrown to the ground, and we both were dragged inside the well. I kept my eyes closed, hugging Kagome's arm as tightly as I could.

"What is going on?!" I asked to Kikyo.

"A link to the past…Your sister is ready to meet the world where she is needed" that was all she answered. Why does Kagome always get the awesome stuff?

When I opened my eyes, we were face to face with a demon. Long slender arms were wrapping around my sibling, I was shaking wanting to get out the piece of paper that could save us. But Kikyo gave me a stern look, silently telling me to leave it alone. And so I did.

"Alive…Oh, to be alive once more. No wonder my strength returns." Said the creature staring into Kagome's eyes.

"Lady Centipede" Kikyo informed me, quietly following us in this glowing bluish wormhole.

"You have it, don't you? Give it to me!" Lady centipede ordered in her disembodied voice. Her long tongue licked my disgusted sister's face.

"W-what are you doing?! LET GO!" With her free hand, Kagome pushed the creature. Causing a pink glow to come out of her limb. The power caused the arm holding my sibling to rip apart. The demon did not bleed, it only glared at us for the action. And I do not blame it, if they did that to me, I would be mad too…Yet, lady centipede was asking for trouble by attacking first.

"Wretched girl! I must have the sacred jewel"

My eyes widened, absent mindedly recalling the dream I had had. I did not hear my sister repeat the name of the object. It was impossible! It had been burned…but…If my sister had it, was it inside her? Was it her heart?! Oh god! I'll have to protect her!

"Yori? Are you ok?" I heard Kagome ask, stroking my black hair.

"Y-yea…just…lost in thought…Where are we?" I asked glancing around us. This no longer was the wormhole at all. I seriously doubted it was home. The rocks were too mossy, the smell of humidity was evident, and the sky could be seen, if this where back at the shrine it would be dark in here. Also, where the hell was Michi? I couldn't find her anywhere…hadn't she come with us?

"At the well…We have to get out of here…" Kagome's voice interrupted my thoughts. Nodding, I followed her through the well towards the vines on the walls. Carefully, we climbed them doing our best to get out of the dark place we were at.

"Yori…I…I do not think we are in Tokyo anymore"

"Oh no! Really? What made you think that Kagome? The fact that there is a sky? The ware house covering the well isn't here. That the shrine is nowhere in sight?" I answered sarcastically to my older sibling, earning a glare from her.

"Shut up Yori! Look, we gotta find a way out of here…look for our home"

"We are in the past Kagome" I deadpanned.

"No we are not! What in the world made you say that? Ugh! Look we don't have time for freaky stories and theories like grandpa's" This was going to be harder than I thought.

Kikyo only shook her head, as if to tell me it was useless to argue. Honestly, I agree…We are known as hardheads for a reason. I wasn't in the mood for Kagome ranting at me, so I tilted my head slightly to Kikyo, asking her to lead the way. In return, the priestess turned away, gracefully guiding us somewhere. Ignoring Kagome I walked behind the spirit, knowing fully well my sister would soon follow.

"Yori! Wait for me!"

I stopped, this place seemed familiar. Glancing up I gasped, there, standing tall, was the sacred tree. On it, was the dog-eared boy who appeared in my dream. I recalled Kikyo calling him 'Inuyasha'. Kagome mumbled something I could barely understand, soon enough she was up the roots stroking the half-demon's white ears.

"Kagome! What do you think you are doing?!"

"Nothing! I just…well, now that that's out of my system"

My sister surprises me at times. I could hear Michi face-palming and Kikyo just sighing a bit in annoyance. I still wonder why grandpa wants Kagome as the priestess of our temple and not me. Still, at least she finished whatever she was doing with Inuyasha. But before she could even move I noticed a bunch of men dressed in feudal era garb looking at us fiercely.

"Get away from there!"

Soon we were showered with arrows. I quickly ran towards Kagome hugging her tight. I was way too young to die! I did not want my life to end like this! That wasn't the end however, we were both tied, taken to a village nearby. They sat us on a matt, while everyone stared and murmured about us.

"You didn't have to tie us up ya know?" Said Kagome with a stern voice. I wondered if it was just to protest or to protect me.

"Make way for high priestess Lady Kaede" a man yelled, silencing the crowd at once.

An old woman walked forward, complete with a white and red garb that showed her status. On her right eye she wore a black patch, making me wonder what was the story behind it. Suddenly the woman was throwing salt at us, my sister and I closed our eyes and whipped out heads in a futile attempt to shake the substance off.

"Demons be gone!"

"Hey! Hey!" yelled my sister to the priestess "We are not demons, ok!?"

"Are ye not?" Asked Lady Kaede slightly confused "Then why were ye found in the forest of Inuyasha?"

"Because we got lost" I answered everyone looked at me for the first time. "We are from Tokyo…and we are trying to go home"

"To-Ky-O….Never heard of it" Said Lady Kaede looking at us in curiosity.

"They could be spies from another village" Said one man.

"In that case, they would be fools." Answered the priestess seriously "Who would invade such a poor village as ours?"

Demons, thieves, rich men…Dunno those were some options that came to my head.

Lady Kaede stared at my older sister for some seconds. I could only wonder if she could see Kikyo and Michi. If I am correct, I think she is my ancestor, or more like my past life.

"Let me have a good look at ye" Said the elder woman taking Kagome´s face in her hands, turning it from side to side. "Look clever girl or be a half-wit"

I didn't think my sister appreciated those words at all.

"It's there" mumbled Lady Kaede "Though I know not why"

And further explanation wasn't given to us. We were taken to a hut, given food and a place to stay. But I missed home, Michi and Kikyo knew this, but didn't do anything but bicker with each other most of the time. It was really annoying, it was a bit hard to listen to the conversation Lady Kaede was having with us.

"Bear us no ill will children, for now I see ye mean us no harm" Said Lady Kaede as she served us both some of the soup she had made. "In these times of war no stranger will be welcome among us without deep distrust"

"We really aren't in Tokyo anymore, are we?"

"I told you Kagome!" I said to her, earning a scowl in return.

I love my sister, sometimes we tease each other…but that's life.

"U-ummm…we should get going" Said Kagome nervously.

Yes! and how exactly would we do that? I looked at my angel and the spirit who stopped bickering and shrugged their shoulders. I should have thought so, obviously they wouldn't know, what was I thinking?

A loud crash was heard outside, making us glace towards the open 'door'. We quickly got out of our hut into the night, staring at the villagers that ran by us.

"What's going on?" wondered the elderly priestess out loud.

We all gasped at the same time. The town was getting destroyed by something unknown.

"Lady Centipede" murmured Kikyo as the gigantic monster that attacked us in the well carried cattle in her jaws.

Throwing people left and right with her bug-like torso. I really wanted to throw up at this terrifying sight. It's a funny thing with me…I get scared and it makes me nauseous. The animal the creature had been carrying landed right in front of us.

"It's that thing!" Kagome yelled.

"Give me the sacred jewel!" the monster yelled.

I blinked in disbelief, there was no way…the sacred jewel was lost for centuries! Why would lady Centipede want something non-existent?! Unless…I looked at my sister, and a small ball of light was at her torso. I knew it! That light had been with her for years, but I learned to ignore it. I just can't believe it's inside Kagome's body! This thing wants it…

The Shikon no Tama.

The creature swooped down towards us before I could do anything. Kagome quickly grabbed me and flung us to the ground. I looked up at Kikyo, as if asking permission to use the sutra. She nodded her head, at last letting me do my job. As fast as I could I threw the sutra towards the monster letting it scream in agony.

"It said the sacred jewel…bare ye it still?" asked Lady Kaede to my confused sibling.

"I have no idea, I mean I've heard of the jewel but I…."

"She still has it" I interrupted. There was no time to be talking about she has the shikon no tama or not. "It's in her stomach. It's been there ever since she was born. Only she never was able to see it like we do"

"What?!"exclaimed Kagome "You knew this whole time!?"

"No, I only knew you had a shiny ball of light…I had no idea what it was until today. It makes sense. But now we gotta run sister!" I told her grabbing her hand. A look of determination made its way on her face.

"Spears and arrows! Nothing worked! What did you do little girl?!" asked one of the villagers. I did not have much time to respond.

"We must lure it to the dry well" said lady Lady Kaede.

"The dry well?"we both asked confused. Wait a minute! Hadn't we gotten out of there?

"The one in the forest of Inuyasha"

Yep, called it. I knew she was talking about it.

"Which way is the forest?" asked my sister.

I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes.

"Oh! Where the light is shining right?" asked Kagome.

"Yes Kagome! There! We have to go! I dunno how much time the sutra will paralyze the monster!" Michi looked at me as if wanting to help, I just turned away from the angel to tell her I did not need it.

Kikyo had only showed me how to make it, but never told me the time it would last.

"Wait!" said Lady Kaede

Kagome did not listen; she took my hand and ran as fast as our legs could take us. I was panting and trying as hard as I could to breathe properly. I could hear the monster starting to rush towards us. Fear was starting to make its way into my mind and body. The air seemed to grow colder by the minute, I did not know if it was because of sweat or the pure horror of realizing we might die.

"Someone will save us!" said Kagome to me. I never was sure if it was to calm herself or convince me. Perhaps a little bit of both. "whoever you are, please! Somebody help us!"

Little did she know this had awoken something dormant in the forest. Kikyo gasped slightly, sensing what my sister had accidentally caused. We ran up the hill, my sister yelling at the creature on how she did not have the shikon no tama. Which was a blatant lie…Kagome knew what she had inside of her. Lady Centipede threw herself at us, I felt myself being grabbed by clawed hands as I saw my sister let go by the force and fly into the air.

"BIG SISTER!" I screamed in fear. Michi was doing her best to try to make the creature let go to no avail.

"YORI!" she yelled staring in horror at what was happening.

Behind her I could see the sacred tree, and a very wake Inuyasha. I started to cry, hope was getting smaller and smaller. I knew Kagome hadn't trained her powers, and it was likely she couldn't save me.

"Hello Kikyo" a spiteful voice said "Playing with bugs now are we?"

He was awake! Inuyasha was awake, and Lady Centipede was strangling me.

"So you're Alive? Can you help us?"asked Kagome. I knew she was desperate, and I hope that whatever she is planning works.

"Why are you taking so long to kill it? Just do her like you did me" he said as if ignoring her request "You look pretty dumb there Kikyo. The Kikyo I know wouldn't waste her time"

I could hear the priestess' spirit seething at the phrases uttered by the half demon. Of course he would get sassy, not a surprise. At the moment I almost wished this thing would crush me to death in order not to listen to their banter. I had tuned out most of their conversation to be honest.

The thing had waited for them. It was extremely strange but she had been patient. Lady centipede wrapped herself around Inuyasha and my sister, making escape impossible for any of them.

"Tell your sister to let Inuyasha go" Instructed Kikyo with determination. I just stared at the dead priestess as if she were crazy. It wasn't as easy as it seemed…it wasn't like I could say _"Hey Kagome! Please let the boy who insulted you go! Your other life told me that to survive ya need to do that"_

I preferred to spare myself the embarrassment. And…wait a minute!? They were still fighting!? It was getting difficult to believe that I was younger than both of them.

"Give me the sacred Jewel…or I shall crush this little girl"

"No!" Suddenly a bright light emanated from her hand ripping the remaining arms of lady centipede. I fell to the ground, trying my best to ignore the pain as I ran towards one of the men and grabbed his bow and arrows. He never had time to react before I pointed the weapon to the demon.

Time to make my archery classes worth it.

As to why I took the sport up, Kikyo informed me on how priestesses were great archers. So, me being an aspiring priestess I did my best in classes ever since I was five.

"Hey…I did that before too in the well" mumbled Kagome.

"Yes I know but get outa the way sis!"I yelled at her. There was no time for her to be wondering what in the world was going on.

Her stomach started shining I had no time to loose. Praying a bit I shot a sacred arrow to the creature. The light was strong, it's been a while since I had made one of those. They drain my energy.

Then, the thing did something unexpected, Lady Centipede launched herself towards Kagome, biting her thorax and ripping the jewel free from her.

"KAGOME!" I screamed. Flashes of the dream where Kikyo died appeared in my mind, tears started to form in my eyes. I did not want her to die! I did not want to lose my big sister!

"Give me the jewel!" Ordered Inuyasha "Quick! Hurry!"

"KAGOME BE CAREFUL!" I cried.

The thing wrapped itself around both of them. Smiling wickedly like something from my worst nightmares.

"I heard some half demon spawn was after the sacred Jewel" News travels fast it seems. This thing knows about that fateful day. "It's you! Isn't it"

"So what if he is! At least he has all his limbs!" I answered back glaring at the thing. I needed to give them time. Lady centipede swallowed the jewel while I spoke turning into a disgusting purple monster with most of its missing limbs re-attaching themselves to her. "At least he doesn't need the stupid Jewel to be powerful! Kagome! Grab the arrow and let him go!"

"Nay child!"said Lady Kaede " Once the arrow is removed Inuyasha will be free to slay us all!"

"Don't be stupid you old hag!" he growled "At least with me you got a chance! Where as that thing is gonna eat you!" Then he looked towards my sister "and what about you? Are you ready to die yet?"

My sister reached out to the arrow, listening to my previous command of freeing the half demon. I wanted to shoot another arrow, but I knew it could drain the resto of my energy and cause me to faint.

"I choose to…haaaaa!" She took the arrow out from his chest, causing a bright glow to appear as the weapon disintegrated.

"Its gone!"exclaimed Lady Kaede surprised. "My sister's spell vanished"

"What do you expect? She is Kikyo´s re-encarnation" I mumbled.

Inuyasha after some seconds of pulsing opened his eyes and laughed like a meniac. He ripped the thing to shreds, battling with the creature. I couldn't hear the words he yelled, for I was too dazed to realize anything.

"Now I know…he is strong" said my sister.

Then some of its legs shook, scaring the soul inside me.

"Oh no! Its still moving!" I screamed afraid it might come back.

"Find the glowing flesh, Quickly!" instructed Lady Kaede "That's were the jewel will be. It must be removed at once, or the flesh of mistress Centipede shall revive"

"Whoa! Whoa! Tell me you're joking" exclaimed my sister.

"Kagome! If you don't do it I swear upon the sacred jewel I will haunt you and shoot arrows at you!" I threatened

"Hey…no need to be harsh" growled Kagome grabbing the jewel from the glowing flesh.

When it was removed…everything that once was Lady Centipede disintegrated as if it had never been there before and only bones remained in its place.

"Only ye may possess the sacred Jewel" said the elderly priestess solemnly.

Why? Why was it always my sister who received everything? What about me? Wasn't I good enough? I spent years training to be a priestess…and in the end…everyone likes her better than me.

"But how did it get inside my body? Why would I have a jewel wanted by demons?"

Yes, why her? Why not me? Why was she special and I the crazy one?

Tears started to flow down my cheeks, the familiar feeling of despair making itself present in my body as I yearned for what wasn't mine.

"Exactly, humans can't use it so why bother to keep it?" Inuyasha said as he crushed the bones of the now dead demon "If you hand the jewel over right now I won't have to start sharpening my claws on you"

For the first time in my life…I wanted someone to destroy my sister.


End file.
